prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC527
'' ''is the twenty-seventh episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Plot Komachi tells everyone a scary story about a deserted house. Rin is frightened by her stories. When they enter the deserted house, a Nightmare scares Rin by making the place appear haunted. But then it begins to appear that there is a real ghost as well... Synopsis In the afternoon at school, all of the Pretty Cures and Mascots gather around Komachi as she tells a scary story of a deserted school that was a mansion near the school. The mansion owned Count Rosett. He had a wonderful girlfriend until she died in an unforeseeable accident. He could not accept her death and waited, hoping she would come back. But his determination and his grief turned to an illness and later passed away. Every year on the anniversary of his lovers death, the Count's Ghost would appear around the school and whenever he come across a girl about his lovers age, he snatches her. This scared Rin and faints. At Nightmare, Kawarino called for Arachnea, who in fright to see him. Kawarino compliments her fighting the Precures dilligently, but keep being defeated because she missing fear for her opponents that will exhaust thier energy. Then Kawarino disappeared, relieving Arachnea. At the school, the Pretty Cures went to the old school where it was the count's house. Everyone were scared except Komachi claiming it is exciting. Suddenly the rustle from the tree's from the birds scared Rin and Milk. Urara commented that Rin is a scaredy cat as Nozomi explained that Rin was always scared of ghosts and stuff. When they entered the castle, Arachnea was watching them from above and the window behind her had a person that appeared glowing. In the mansion, everyone were walking looking for Count Rosett. While they are walking, Arachnea was behind them and summoned a moving skeleton behind Rin that scared her and she ran off. When everyone looked behind, no one was there and thought that she was just spooked. When Rin stopped running, someone tapped her shoulder and got frightened. Then the person got frightened and it was Masuko Mika and here to meet Count Rosett for some scoops. Suddenly, thunder erupted that scared Mika and Rin and they decided to go together. Somewhere in the mansion, the Pretty Cures and mascots entered the art room and Karen and Milk got startled by a statue of Count Rosett and Urara noticed he is holding a hair pin and Karen and Nozomi found a painting of Count Rosett's girlfriend and she looked like Rin. Rin and Mika were in the Science room. Mika was still trying to find the count and Rin was still scared. The same skeleton was in the room and scared and chased the girls. Rin tripped and Mika abandoned her. Rin got up and hide in another room where the skeleton won't find her. When she looked around, she saw a ghost and looked like he was going to snatch her. Rin so frightened that she fainted until she was woken up by the Nozomi and the girls. Rin said she saw the ghost and they were surpised. Nozomi and Urara asked some questions. They talked about the sculpture with the hair clip and the ghost that Komachi concluded that it must've been Count Rosett. Nozomi mention about the girl who looked like Rin and asked if theres a connection. When Komachi recite the clues, she finally found out that Count Rosett want to give his girlfriend a hair pin and mistaken Rin for her and wants to give her it. They believe she should fulfill the counts desires of giving her the Hair pin to her. Rin was shocked explaining that she's not his girlfriend and that it's impossible because she's scared, but Nozomi and Urara urged her to do it. Everyone were at the edge of the hallway and Rin is standing alone with fear. Suddenly not long, Count Rosett's Ghost appeared infront of her with Rin scared and soon the place turned bright and no longer in the hallway but outside of the mansion with light. Count was infact kind and revealed his form when he was alive and confessed Rin that he was waiting for her, thinking she was his girlfriend. Rin was not scared and tries to tell him that she's not her. Suddenly, Arachnea appeared with the skeleton Kowaina and grew it bigger. The Pretty Cures trasformed and fought them. The Kowaina started to destroy the mansion that Cure Rouge got mad at it destroying the Counts Mansion. Arachnea said it was a false thing in the false world they were in. Pretty Cures said that it made by the Count's true feelings for his love that is real. Arachnea asked why they would defend the ghost they were scared in the beginning. Rouge said that once they communicated with his feelings, they won't have any fear. With her Passion rose because she now communicated with him, she summoned the Rouge Tact and unleashed her most powerfullest attack, Rouge Burning and destroyed the Kowaina and Arachnea then fled with this defeat. The Pretty Cures were astounded with the she had. The Mansion was restored and Count thanked Rin for doing it and handed the hair pin to her. Rin declined saying it isn't for her, but the Count gave it to her because she fought for his sake and wanted her to keep it. Rin was tranced and happily accepted it. Soon the background got brighter and changed into the hall of the mansion where the Pretty Cures left off and the Count peacefully disappeared into the heavens as Rin is happy now that his wishes are done. The Pretty Cures exited the Mansion as they jokely say he was handsome and must've been Rin type as Rin got angry as the girls laughed at her stubborness. Suddenly, Mika ran up to them telling them a skeleton was chasing her from earlier in the episode and must've been the ghost. Komachi asked if she has any pictures, Mika said she didn't had a chance, so Komachi said she should go back to the mansion, but Mika declined saying it's too scary. Rin told her that she shouldn't be scared once she knows the feelings of the ghost and won't be scared and looked at the Mansion smiling and the story ends with Rin's beautiful hair clip (that she is wearing now). Important events *Masuko Mika reappears. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua Villains *Arachnea *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Masuko Mika Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes Category:Episodes